Dark Velvet
by DerSehnsuchtWegen
Summary: Kurzgeschichte....praktisch eine Charakterisierung von Lucius vor dem Hintergrund einer Tat, die er begangen haben könnte. Jaaa, ich weiß, toll. ;-) Lest es mal und reviewt!


Terve! Aaalso, ich hab hier noch ne Kurzgeschichte geschrieben...man muss das nich verstehen, ich hoffe aber doch, dass es geht ;-) Ihr könnt ja mal n bisschen interpretieren...würd mich interessieren, was man da drin noch erkennen kann, wenn man das nich selbst verbrochen hat...  
  
Dark Velvet  
  
Lucius schmeckte es. Das Gift. Noch immer lag es auf seiner Zunge, doch die Wirkung war langsam aus ihm herausgekrochen. Er lag im Dunkeln. Durch die schweren, dunklen Vorhänge fiel ein hauchdünner Strahl des harten, grauen Tages, der, über die schweren Stunden der Nacht erhaben, angebrochen war. Der feine Staub aus den unzähligen Kissen und Samtstoffen flirrte glitzernd in seinem unwirklichen Licht.  
  
Das große Haus lag still und leer. Er konnte es atmen hören, konnte hören, wie es sich regte. Der Lichtstrahl tanzte unschuldig wie ein kleiner Schmetterling, der im hoffnungslosen Grau einer zerstörten Welt im müden, braunen Gras etwas Farbiges findet, es nach Tagen trister Dunkelheit für eine Blume hält und dann erkennen muss, dass es ein lebloses Stück Plastik war, bevor der endgültige Untergang das Bild mit sich nimmt.  
  
Er war jung und er spürte, dass es spät war in der Welt. Vielleicht war es nicht das Gefühl, dass alles bald vorbei sein würde, vielleicht war es auch das Gefühl, dass es schlimmer werden würde, unerträglich beinahe, aber nur beinahe, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war, zu zerbrechen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es ein Ende geben konnte, dass er nicht in der Hand hatte oder wenigstens ein Stück davon. Wenn er an die Welt dachte, in der er lebte, sah er Dunkelheit. Er sah eine endlose, unergründliche, graubraune Ebene, deren schmutzige Pfützen die seltenen wachen Gedanken spiegelten, zu denen er sich fähig fühlte. Doch er wusste, dass das Licht nicht weit sein konnte. Nicht das Licht, das man gut redete, heilig hielt und doch längst verloren hatte. Er würde in das Licht treten, dass die vollendete Dunkelheit versprach. Es würde Opfer fordern...  
  
Wie im Traum sah er das dunkle Anwesen vor sich, die schwarzen Spitzen der Fichten, die in den düsteren Nachthimmel ragten, fast hörte er noch die Schritte seiner Stiefel auf dem hellen Kiesweg und die rauen, gedämpften Stimmen der Wachen, die ihn eingelassen hatten. Mit jeden Schritt, den er getan hatte auf diesem dunklen, fremden Grund war er sich seiner Sache sicherer geworden. Immer mehr hatte er gespürt, dass es richtig sein musste, was er tat. Mehrmals hatte er sein Anliegen nennen müssen und jedes Mal wurde seine Stimme dabei fester und bestimmter.  
  
Dann hatte er schließlich das Tor durchschritten und war zu dem geführt worden, dem er nun sein Leben hingeben wollte. In der eisigen Luft des schmucklosen Saals kam leicht über seine Lippen, was doch so schmerzliche Folgen nach sich zog. Doch Schmerz war nichts in einem Augenblick, den es zu überwinden und als tiefen Spalt zwischen einer alten und einer neuen Welt zu hinterlassen galt.  
  
Er glaubte zu erwachen. Seine Augenlider waren leichter geworden und der Tag rief ihn ins Leben zurück. Doch Zeit spielte keine Rolle mehr. Niemand war mehr da außer ihm. Niemand mehr seit der letzten Nacht. Das Haus war kalt und einsam. Es zitterte im kalten Wind unter den grauen Wolkenfetzen und hielt der Welt stand. Es schützte ihn.  
  
Es schützte ihn, wie es ihn immer geschützt hatte. Vor allem hatte ihn der Zustand seines Lebens hier bewahrt. Doch es waren nicht die Mauern. Es war das anmutige Funkeln eines bösen Ortes im Schatten und das Wissen anderer um das Aufblühen seiner Macht in einem Falle, den keiner vorhersehen konnte.  
  
Vor nun genau fünf Tagen hatte er in diesem grauen Winter sein einundzwanzigstes Lebensjahr vollendet. Die Nacht war kalt gewesen, so kalt wie sein Beschluss. Doch Zeit hatte er gebraucht. Zeit, um zu wissen, was er tat, obwohl er, als er es tat, es immer noch nicht wusste; Zeit, um den zu finden, den er suchte, nicht kannte und dem er mit seinem Leben dienen wollte; Zeit, um sie hassen zu lernen wie er noch niemanden gehasst hatte, die die ihn nicht hatten wissen lassen, was Liebe war. Für ihren Verrat. Zeit...  
  
Vier Tage hatte es gedauert. Dann war seine Geduld erschöpft und seine Kraft, seinem innere Drängen standzuhalten nahezu geschwunden gewesen. Seine Nerven hatten ihn umgetrieben und nächtelang seinen Schlaf in eine Welt entführt, die seltsame Dinge vor seinen Augen zuließ, die im nächsten Moment wieder gewöhnliche Schatten waren. Doch all dies war notwendig gewesen.  
  
Er blickte sich um. Langsam und bedächtig. Er sah jedes Detail. Die Vorhangfalten im dunklen Samtstoff, die goldene, abblätternde Farbe der Buchrücken im Regal, den Lichtspalt im Fenster, die nicht ganz zugeschobene Schublade des großen, schwarzen Schreibtisches... Ein seltsames Lied lag im Atem der umherwirbelnden Sonnenstäubchen. Es war wie Trauer, nur langsamer und leichter, doch Zeit war nicht mehr wichtig, seit das Gift ihn geheilt hatte.  
  
Er war festen Willens gewesen. Nichts hätte ihn erschüttern können. Nichts.  
  
Nichts war mehr übrig.  
  
Er sah ihr Foto an und lächelte nicht. Er würde sie heiraten. Sie war schön, mit ihr würde er sich sehen lassen können.  
  
In der letzten Nacht hatte er sein Herz von ihr zurückgenommen, ohne dass sie es wusste und dass er es ihr jemals sagen würde. Er hatte es zurückgenommen, doch nicht für sich.  
  
Er brauchte es nicht mehr.  
  
Als er den Raum barfuß verließ und ins kalte Haus hinausging, fror er nicht. Gefühle waren nicht mehr wichtig und seine Augen getrübt von Blut. Es war kalt und er musste es annehmen. Wie das Gift, das ihn erlöst hatte.  
  
Nichts war mehr zu sehen. Sie waren gegangen, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Die Verräter.  
  
Am Ende, das schneidend wie ein Blitz durch ihr Bewusstsein geschnitten war, wie immer die Münder weit aufgerissen, doch falsche Töne entrannen ihnen nicht und würden es auch nie wieder tun.  
  
Das war vorbei.  
  
Das kalte Lachen hatte sich eingefroren in seinen Kopf und sich in die Wände gefressen. Er stand nicht allein. Am Ende würde er nicht alleine sein.  
  
Nur den Regen, den musste er überleben... 


End file.
